The RWBY Chronicles
by SOULxxdragon
Summary: This is based of volume 1, maybe 2, of RWBY.. It will have some of the main events, but some of my own.. It will be pairing some characters from the show.. Rated T for possible smut later on.. The story should center around Ruby, but may have arcs of other characters like Velvet. Don't know where this story will go..
1. The Arrival

**This shall be a story about the four main CO's of team RWBY.. It will put there love and trust for one another to the test.. Enjoy this.. This may jump around the main cannon plots with my on..**

The short ember hair girl was looking down at the magnificent school she would be attending shortly called Beacon Academy. It was a beautifully built academy with wonderous sights on it . She could feel her anxiety and excitement rising as she got closer and closer.. She could hear some of the other soon to be students talking, but they where nothing but white noise as she gazed down through the ship's giant glass window.. This happy silence was broken by her big blonde sister, Yang, which would move her head right next to her left ear which already was getting her attention.. This was amplified tenfold when Yang whispered," Ruby there are several boxes of sweet yummy cookies behind you~" Ruby instantly turned to see no such thing giving her sister a pouting giving doggy face.. This had no affect on our busty blonde due to Yang having to live with Ruby almost her whole life.. Ruby loved using her cute innocent look to help herself and Yang had adapted to it.. "Yang that was so mean to do to me. You know I love cookies!" Ruby then crossing her arms and putting her hands together as if she were begging. Trying all she could she know this would have no affect on Yang. " I know it was, but you were trailing of to where ever you were and I was bored. Also you should know that won't work on me. Were you thinking of cute boys or something?"

Ruby flustered for a few seconds before responding, " N-no! I-I was talking in the v-view through the glass.." Ruby trailed of rambling only this " Not everyone thinks like you.."

Yang acted shocked putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders shaking her quickly.. " RUBY!" Ruby quickly looked up as if her sister had some dire need for her "Yes Yang" She snapped to her sister's lilac eyes. " Have you even thought about boys like that yet~" Yang was know to be a tease but this was even to Ruby's surprise. She had to think about it and to tell the truth she hadn't yet due to her being a few years younger than most going to this wondrous school. She still acted childish in nature. So maybe Yang was seeing if her little sister had grown up. She was going to answer yes, but her sister wouldn't let her live it down for a little while. So she answered "I don't think I have. Is that okay sis." Yang would take a few seconds to see if Ruby was telling the truth, but out of no where a boy with what appeared to be a small shield and an unsheathed weapon. Having a hand over his mouth before upchucking next to the glass window that over looked the academy next to the sisters. " I'm sorry" he would try to say while throwing up.. Not working in his favor.. Ruby would approach the ill looking boy and ask calmly "Are you okay?" "I'm just have issues with fl-" He wouldn't be able to finish before running away to vomit more somewhere else.. Ruby would try to follow him before Yang would grab a hold of Ruby's Crimson Red/ Rose red hood and holding on to it with her death grip that any people feared mainly males who thought she was one of those kinds of girls. "Yang let go! You know I hat it when you do this!" Ruby said squirming all about trying to get free. Yang wouldn't have this though because she was like the Mama bear protecting Ruby.. So the information Yang got earlier about Ruby's view on boys so far was a relief because she didn't want Ruby to fall head over heels only to be crushed by some low life jerk and then Yang would have to crush him.

Eventually the ship would land easily without much bounce. Ruby was furious with her sister that if she had her semblance she would be glowing right now literally.

Yang tried apologizing and eventually Ruby gave in to her sister as she always did have a way of sweet talking her. Yang stayed with Ruby until some of her personal friends she knew came and she dashed of before Ruby could even move a muscle.. "Y-Yang! Wait I don't know anybody here-" She tried yelling before putting her head down and walking quickly with anger in each step. Acitivating her semblance, not moving as fast as it will allow her, ignoring the world around her being left alone. She would look up for one brief second as she collided with rather large amount of fancy silver luxurious suit casses. She would then look up again to the sky to see someone resembling a lovely ghost...


	2. The Gathering

**This shall be a story about the four main CO's of team RWBY.. It will put there love and trust for one another to the test.. Enjoy this.. This may jump around the main cannon plots with my on..**

** [I made this one longer. Sorry for any typos.]**

The ghostly figure finally said something suprising Ruby.  
"What are YOU doing!?" The proper upright girl said in a icy voice.  
"Sorry?" Ruby said in a sincere and confused.  
"SORRY?! Do you know the damage you could have caused!" Pointing at her in a seemingly angry manner.  
"Uhh?" She said still confused handing a suitcase with silver rims to the seemingly angry ice cold girl. Holding it to hopefully shield her from the other girl's scolding. The icy like girl tore/snatched the cold suit case from Ruby. "Give me this! Do you know what this is? This is dust mined and purifed from the schnee quarry"

Her long white hair tied together in a french braid swaying slightly behind her from her fustration with the girl that had fallen over her. Weiss's mind completly fustrated at her yet something was bugging her about this girl. She was slightly different. Before she could think anymore she was broght out of her thought.

"Uhh" Ruby said while she placed her right hand on her ember hair slightly sratching it with pale fingers.

"Are you brain dead? Dust" She said this while taking a bottle out of the suit case filled with a red dust. On the bottle a snowflake representing her family and herself. She closed the fancy suitcase emiting a slight blue expansion and releasings.  
"Fire, water,lightning,energy" She said in a calmer manner, but stil icy. She starting slashing the botle towards and away from Ruby. It seemed that some of it leaking out.  
Ruby would finally stand back up slightly moving fowards then back making a noise that only came from one source. "Oh god I think I'm gonna" Ruby thought to herself

"What do you have to say for yourself?-" This was cut off from a sudden yet explosive sneeze. The sneeze itself was quite loud, but combined with the dust it was explosive. A fire was triggered in the air moving towards the icy girl. Not seemingly harmful though. Then the dust cloud changed becoming crimson red and it softly sparked snowflakes and lightning. The icy making melting or quickly freezing noises followed by the lightning. The crimson cloud engulfed the both of them.

The orginal dust bottle had flown out of the icy girl's hand and flew towards another student. Once landing a rolling to that student. It softly tinked into her black miltary/heel shoe. Not to fazed by what had happened she lowered down and grabed the clear bottle. Not taking her yellow eyes off her brown coverless book. Taking a final few words in before bring the bottle up to her face to exmaine what had been flown into her boot. Her yellow eyes scaned it for a few seconds before hearing another noise that cought her attention.

"Unbelievable! This was exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The icy snow girl said to Ruby. Ruby would be trying to look innocent poking both index fingers into the other looking up then back down with a low version of the puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm really really sorry" Ruby said still in an innocent tone. Still doing all her prevous actions. Her eyes grey eyes shifting more towards the snowflakes face.  
The young heiress was figuring out what to say towards this seemingly innocent girl. " Why don't I try being kinder to her." She thought.  
"Uh You complete DOLT. Wha are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending be beacon academy?" Ruby studdered trying to get something out before getting cut off.  
"This isn't your oridnary combat school! It' not just sparring and practing you know. We are here to fight monsters. S-So watch where you are going!"  
The icy heiress then feeling slightly bad for going off on this girl. She wanted to appolgize, but what if that made her look bad?  
She would then cross her arms, give the cold shoulder, and look away from the red emeber girl.  
Ruby then snapped back " Hey I said was sorry princess!" Ruby and the icy girl then looked to their side when someone joined in.  
"It's heiress actually. Weiss schnee heiress to the schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy prpellent in the world." The black haired girl said in a calm soothing voice, not to visible but it seemed her bow twiteched that she wore.  
"Finally some reconsion-" Weiss was cut off this time. After she looked back at Ruby.  
"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable bussiness partners." The girl corrected herself not fazing or changing tone.  
'W-What." The young heiress said trying to get a word in. Stuttering quite a bit trying to get out again what she wainted to say. Making a loud annoyed huff, snatching the bottle from the bowed girl, and stomping away. Thinking to herself " Oh dust I really messed that one up. Good job Weiss.'  
Ruby would just be giggling from the angry Weiss storming off. But before Ruby could thank or talk to the mysterious girl she was already walking away with sway in each step.

The young ember collapsed onto her knees before falling completly down on her back. Her mind mainly staying on how much she had messed up or if she did. Ruby wasn't that well with people. So she didn't know what to do with what just happened. Then out of nowhere a hand appeared in front of her nocking her out of her trance.  
"Do you want ome help" A male voice asked softly.  
Ruby took the haand and got up. The male that had helped her had a sheild like chestplate for armor. A shield that also appeared to be a holster for his sword. He had blonde almost yellow, but not yang yellow, hair. Wearing black gloves with holes exposing each finger. Finally he had casual blue jeans that appeared to be torn slightly.  
"Tough first day?"  
"You could say that."  
"Hey aren't you that kid who threw up on the airship?"  
"Hey all I am saying is that it is perfectly normal to have air sickness."

Ruby giggled softly from the boy trying to cover for himself.  
"Oh I'm John Arc. Smooth, slick, rolls of the tongue, and ladies love it."  
"They do?"  
"Well not yet but they will. Atleast that's what my mom says."  
"Uh-huh. So I have this"  
Ruby unleashed her Crecent Rose, a badass scythe. It unfolded very quick to form a one sided scythe with a long sharp point on the other side.  
"Wow wow wow what is that" John said while falling back on his rear.  
"It's a It is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle."  
"What?" John asked confused.  
"It's also a gun."  
"Oh"  
"So what do you have?"  
"Well I have this shield, and it shrinks down to make it easier to carry."  
"Doesn't it stay the same weight. Making it just as hard?"  
"Yeah. Well sorry to say, but I need to go now I'll catch you later?"  
"Sure?"  
John ran quickly towards the nearest facilty.

"Wait where is everything? Where do I go-" Ruby tried yeling to the okay built boy that had helped her.  
She just wondered around thinking about the girl that had scoldered her along with the other girl that just walked away.  
Why wouldn't she accept me. Maybe because I blew up. Well I guess I should tyr to find the nearest place to go. Maybe where all the students are gathering.  
Ruby kept rambling inside her head until she saw the icy princess.  
She jumped into a bush nearby and watched where she went.

Weiss had heard something brustle in the bushes, but ingnored it for now and just walked into the main building where everyone was supposed to be. She swore she heard someone following her. There ket being footsteps behind her then a gust of wind. "Who's there? Come out I know you've been following me!"

Ruby decied against coming out. So she stayed hidden and watched Weiss just walk into the building through the clear glass doors.  
Ruby waited a few seconds and then entered the building. Not seeing anyone she knew. So she contined and spotted Yang.  
She dashed for her and eventualy met up with her.  
"Oh hey sis! How was your first day?"  
"Horrible first you left me and I wondered around I fell over some girls bags and she yeeled at me. Then I exploded!"  
"Wow melt down already?" Yang replied cockign her brows.  
"No I litteraly exploded!"  
"Yeah sure" Yang rolled her eyes.

Weiss was standing right behind Ruby leaning in slowly.  
Weiss wanted to applogize, but she didn't know how. Her natural instincts kicked in.  
"YOU again!"  
"Oh no it's happening again!" Ruby said while jumping into her sisters arms.  
"You iginted me and some of my dust-"  
"Oh my god you actualy exploded!" Yang said in a soft yet serious manner.  
"I need to borrow her" Weiss said while pointing at Ruby.  
"Why? What are you going to do?" Yang said as her eyes slowly started becoming red. Her sisterly instincts kicking in.  
"I promise I won't hurt her or doing anything wrong. So just let me borrow her for a few minutes."  
"Ruby what do YOU want to do?" Yang said while looking down at her lil emeber sister in her arms.  
"I'll go I guess."  
Ruby got out of Yang's arms and followed Weiss outside into the beautifull courtyard. With red, orange, and light green trees. The wind softly blowing causing a small breeze, but besides that it was dead quiet. Ruby was wondering what this girl would want maybe she would scold her again or worse. 


	3. RWBY The Confrontment

**This shall be a story about the four main CO's of team RWBY.. It will put there love and trust for one another to the test.. Enjoy this.. This may jump around the main cannon plots with my on..**

The wind was blowing softly, a soft springs blow. Making the leaves softly flow through the air. Some were too heavy and they skided across the ground making soft rustling noises.  
The soft wind hit aginast the two of them not really fazing them. Some leaves sofly brushing against them. Ruby's cape flowing back against the wind wipping slightly against the air. Since the wind wasn't all to strong her cape wasn't wipping out of control. Weiss could hear the sounds and found them all calming up until Ruby's cape started acting up. She was getting slightly irrated by the noise of Ruby's cape, but she didn't mind since they were almost at their location.

Ruby kept following Weiss what felt like an eternity. Weiss took small glances back at Ruby to check what she was doing. Now and again Ruby would fidget her arms against each other and pull on her Rose red battle skirt. Ruby had thought of sereval times to just run and go back inside, but something compelled her to move on.  
Once they arrived at school's entrance which was just a giant arch-way. It seemed to be recently repainted white giving it a more bright color rather than some schools that have dulll and cold entrances.

Weiss finally felt that she was a comfortable distance away from everyone in the building. So she stopped rather quickly causing a disturbace in the wind. Ruby was looking down at the grey cement walkway and bumped right into Weiss's back in her normal pace. Weiss's legs were locked due to her sudden stop. Ruby, instead, fell backwards onto the pavement landing right on her rear. She could feel the scolding the cold girl would give her, yet nothing happened Weiss just stood there not seeming to be there just a shell..

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked in a fearful yet worried tone. The time felt perpetual between Ruby asking and Weiss reacting. Ruby didn't know what to expect except it would be bad.

Weiss had been pondering how to say what she wanted and how to word it in a manner that would be considered kind. Then out of the void she was in she felt a soft bump in her back. She figured that it was either Ruby doing something or the wind picking up hitting her slightly harder. When she heard the voice that seemed to be that of an angels that offered a hand out of the darkness and into the blinding storm of light.

She awoke from her intoxication of unreality. Quickly turning around to find the voice, but she didn't even see Ruby until she looked down to see the rose red character on the grey-pale pavement. She squinted her eyes slightly picking what to do with this inocent girl.  
Ruby was scared now Weiss cold glare shooting smack dead into her core of her soul. Ruby's spine slightly shivered waiting for Weiss to go off on her calling her a dolt or whatever she would insult her with. She waited and waited staring into those soft clear water eyes. They just staired back into Ruby's grey eyes seeing how Ruby's body was reacting she let out a sigh and offered a friendly hand. This moment seemed to slow as if fate itself was saying this is one of the most important events you will have so take it now.

Ruby grabed the hand in a shaky manner. When her hand met Weiss's it seemed to pause time. Ruby finally pulled herself up with Weiss help. Brushing her battle skirt of she gave a warm smile to her helper.

"I'm sorry for acting rude and like a Boarbatusk. It was just I was busy and was heated in the moment." Weiss started in a more low, but still serious manner except the part about the Boarbatusk. That part made Ruby giggle softly under her breath.

"It's okay Weiss, I'm sorry for snapping back at you. Why did we come all the way out here?" Ruby returned slightly curious on why.

"Well I think it would have been better if we walked out here for many purposes. That and I didn't want to cause I scene."

Ruby would nod back excepting the appolgy and the answer with little doubt with it though.

"Shall we go back now" Weiss said as she started moving foward slowly.

They would walk back together Weiss had alot on her mind on what just happened, but she wouldn't tell Ruby to cause any more trouble.  
They arrived after being gone for quite a while. When she finally returned to Yang's side she smiled and looked into her sisters lilac eyes.

"So what did the Ice princess want?" Yang asked teasingly yet with quite a bit of seriousness. Almost angry with her little sister.

"Um.. Nothing much.. She just wainted to say a few things. Nothing all to inmportant" Ruby returned hoping it would fool her sister that she was getting angry vibes from.

"Okay then..." Yang had not believed what Ruy had told her, but she wouldn't press the matter right now. Weiss had disappered into the crowd that seemed miles long. Ruby was slighty saddened, but she would move past it. Weiss however was still stuck on the manner for some time.  
Then like a sudden array of shadow the lights all turned off and a spotlight hit Ozpin.  
He leaned in and started his short breif speech.


	4. The Arrangements

**Sorry for the time leap between chapters... Was my fault... I'm very sorry... But here is the next chapter Hope it goes well.. Reveiws are nice..**

After Ozpin's short motivaional, yet the opposite, of a speech he left the spotlight of glory to allow for his lovely assistant, that Ruby had met earlier that day, Good Witch. Without a second of hessitation she started into her stern voiced speech, yet it seemed like that of a soft mothers voice. It seemed she was doing this to make up for Ozpin's speech that was insulting to a majority of the students, leaving many in confusion. She was still straight to the point, the schdule where they would all be for the night, the main room, and what events would partake the next day. There weren't really any events that would hapen this evening besides handing out sleeping bags and selecting where you wanted to sleep. There was a rule where the males did have to stay on one side of the room, they knew how teenagers were.  
This room was quite the size with the roof seemingly to high, reaching to the clouds it was said. The building in general was huge it was the size of atleast 10 collages and schools mixed together, it did have its style though. It was well made, with a more soft color, and ade of some material that was strong, strong as it was next to impossible to get through. Ozpin made sure that his school of warriors in training could be safe.  
Ruby quickly took the make shift tied-up roll that would be housing her tonight. With her speed she moved to an area that didn't have anyone around, due to the fact of the constant accidents she had today. Letting out a sigh she set up her sleeping bag, sitting on it looking around. She then saw Yang quickly make eye contact with her, moving slowly towards her little ember.  
"Hey sis I've been looking for you. Why are you over here?" Yang said in her always giddy happy voice/tone.  
" Well I feel more comfortable over here, You know that I left my friends because I came here a year early. You have friends here." Ruby said in a slight irrated and snippy voice. Yang put her hands up as if being arrested, but following up with her famous motherly glare.  
"What's wrong sis?"  
" Nothing's wrong!"  
"Ruby.."  
"Fine I keep making accidents, one of them exploding.."  
Yang let out a sigh or relief. "Ruby it's your first day, just give it time it'll get better soon."  
Soon afterwards Yang left , looking back a caring yet blazing glare. She then turned quickly to her other freinds, but she caught something icy approaching her young embered sister out of the corner of her eye. She thought nothing of it and continued on leaving her sister alone in a seemingy empty cold world.  
Ruby left out a soft sigh, pulling out her journal that she was going to use to write to her friends that she had to leave behind to come here a year ahead. It had a white rose on it with many other roses filling the negative space with endless amounts. The spirals on it being a cold black that were smaller due to the size of the journal.  
Ruby pulled out one the blane pencils out of seemingly no-where. Just as the pencil made contact with the paper she felt as there was someone else in her presence. Quickly moving to lay on her back as if to flip on her feet she meet the eyes that were usually cold, but now warm and a wee bit sad. Ruby quickly got on her feet with one single motion.  
Landng right in the face of Weiss who had come for some unknown reason. Weiss had left hand on her right elbow, looking away from the face of Ruby witha light tent that looked red.

Ruby would start a converstation with Weiss seeing why should had come to her... 


	5. RWBY The Apologies

**So I'm going to try to keep this story alive.. Try... I'm sorry for the random outputs for this story... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.. Til next time.. Byes..**

Ruby would tilt her head to the slight rose cheeked girl before her. Ruby would want to say something to her, but every time she would try something held her back some mental thought or mental block. They would both stand there in silence, waiting for the other to start something anything.

Weiss would finally stop looking away to meet the silver eyes before her. Her face less flustard or so it seemed, but she did seem to change her stance. She still kept her left hand attached to her right elbow for some for of comfort. They both seemed to let out a soft sigh of relief.

Finally, Ruby would say something anything to help," Hey Weiss, did you need something?" Ruby would say in her innocent and child-like tone.

"I came to give you a more deep appolgy and do I need a reason to talk to my follow classmates?" Weiss said with a soft hiss. Weiss would quickly regret the last few things she said.

Ruby gave a face of a sad and lonely puppy, a slight tear in her eye.  
"Weiss I was just asking why you came over.. I...'m..sorry..." Ruby would say to the again icy acting girl. Ruby would hold her arms close to her chest seeming even more down from the ice pick words from Weiss.

Weiss saw what she had done to the innocent girl and felt immediately and an infante amount times worse. Weiss would start to walk away thinking in her mind " If I just leave now she will be fine... I can't do that to her she seems so... Down... Maybe if I stay I little while..." Weiss would turn back around to the low ember and place her soft dilicate hand on Ruby's Shoulder.

Ruby would be in her mind stuck in that place constantly think in there "Oh no I think I messed up and she hates me even more now.. I think i should just avoid her" But after the last thought she felt something cold touch her shoulder bringing her out of her nightmar-ish thoughts. Ruby looked up to the warmer face of Weiss, jumping to her clinging to her with a hug that was ment for a thank you.

The sudden affectiong from the bright Ruby would cause a immediate shock through her body. After her body adjusted she softly placed her arms around the one clinging to her for seemingly dear life.

This beautful embrace would last for quite a while only to be intrupted by Ruby saying in a almost unaudable voice," Thank you Weiss." After a wee bit of time Ruby would release her grip of the other girl. Weiss's soft rose tint would come back leaving her slightly off-guard.

By this time everyone around them had fallen asleep and were taking up a majority of the open spaces where Weiss could go and set-up her sleeping bag and slumber for the long days ahead. So she decieded to bunk with Ruby for the night. Weiss set her sleeping bag quite close to Ruby's laying on her stomach with the other young girl.  
"Weiss may I ask you a question?" Ruby said in a soft tone so that she didn't wake up any of the people around them. Weiss took a few seconds before responding.

"I didn't want to leave you in that state.. I didn't want you to stay like that.." Weiss said as she started getting up..  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't want to sleep in this and I suggest you change into somthing more like.. sleep attire as well."

On that note Ruby would get up, search her small bag for her nighty which was just a string t-shirt with black sweatpants. This was her casual night ware to sleep in for the night. Ruby would try to tip-toe through the horde of sleeping students. Not being to successful she saw Weiss and slowly followed her. Weiss was coordinated and she knew how to move. She didn't know that Ruby was following her, she just assumed Ruby would go some other way.


End file.
